Mr. Mischief
In series *Little Miss Naughty: Both love to play pranks and jokes. *Little Miss Bad: Both play pranks. *Mr. Cheeky: Both love to play pranks on people. *Little Miss Busy-Body: Both are yellow and annoy people. *Little Miss Trouble: Both are yellow and are pranksters. Out of series *Iago (Disney's Aladdin, both are mischievous and devious and play tricks on people) *Dennis The Menace (Beano, both love to pull pranks on people) *Horrid Henry (Title series, Both of them love to pull pranks on people) *Peter Pan (Disney's Peter Pan, both are mischievous and love playing tricks), *Mr. Beastly (Care Bears, both are bad), *Charlie Brown (Peanuts, both are yellow and like getting to mischief) *Jokey Smurf (The Smurfs, both play pranks on people), *Pepito (Madeline, both like playing pranks and tricks on other people), *Henry (The Railway Series, both get up to naughtiness), *Jack O' Lantern (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, both like playing tricks and pranks), *Duncan (Total Drama series, both play pranks), *Bart Simpson, Jimbo Jones, Kearney and Dolph (The Simpsons, all five are yellow and love to play pranks), *Orko (Masters of the Universe, both love mischief), *Dave and Denzil (Oakie Doke, all three are mischievous), *Pixie and Dixie (Hanna-Barbera, all three like getting into mischief), *Top Cat (Hanna-Barbera, both are yellow and like getting into mischief), *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto, both have yellow and can sometimes be pranksters), *Spud (Bob the Builder, both love getting into mischief), *Rabbit (Franklin the Turtle, both can sometimes be pranksters), *Cat (Maurice Sendak's Little Bear series, both have a fondness for playing tricks), *Theodore Jasper (Recess, both are pranksters), *Stingo (Fifi and the Flowertots, both are yellow and like to cause trouble), *Arry and Bert (The Railway Series, all three are yellow and naughty), *Bill and Ben (The Railway Series, all three yellow and love getting into mischief at others), *Bash and Dash (The Railway Series, all three are yellow and mischievous), *Mr. Conductor Jr (Thomas and the Magic Railroad, both love pulling pranks and tricks at others for fun), *Mr. Mxyzptlk (Superman, DC Comics, both are mischievous and love playing tricks), *Cheshire Cat (Disney's Alice in Wonderland, both are mischievous and love playing tricks), *Rosie and Jim (Namesake series, all three like to play tricks and are mischievous), *Rat in a Hat (Bananas in Pyjamas, both love to trick other people at times and are tricked back), *Bananas in Pyjamas (namesake series, all 3 love to cause mischief and are yellow), *Horace Schemer (Shining Time Station, both like tricking other people and like getting into mischief), *Bendy (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, both are yellow and like causing trouble and mischief), *James (The Railway Series, both get up to naughtiness), *Al E Gator (Rub-a-Dub-Rub, both are mischievous), *The Joker (Batman, DC Comics, both play pranks on people), *Norman Price (Fireman Sam, both are mischievous and always cause trouble), *Pingu (Namesake series, both are mischievous), *Mr. Bean (Namesake Series), both are mischievous, *Ernie (Sesame Street, both like to cause mischief), *Mischievous Mike (Horrid Henry, both are mischievous), *Crash (Crash & Bernstein, both play pranks), *Naughty Nick (Letterland, both are yellow and can't help playing tricks on other people, although Mr. Mischief is more of a prankster than Nick), *Itchy (The Simpsons, both are naughty and play pranks), *Ben (Outnumbered, both are naughty), *Woody (Toy Story, both are mischievous and have yellow), *Sly (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both are yellow and cause trouble), *Shag Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears, Hanna-Barbera, both are troublemakers), *Sneaker (The Shoe People, both are mischievous), *Whizzer the Mouse (Bump the Elephant, both are mischievous), *Will Quack Quack (Namesake series, both are yellow and can never stay out of trouble), *Gordon (The Railway Series, both get up to naughtiness), *Horace (Huxley Pig, both are rotten), *Uno, Duo and Trio (Fourways Farm, all four are mischievous), *Mr. Grime's Nephews (Raggy Dolls, all three are devious and cause trouble), *Vivyan (The Young Ones, both are believed to be naughty), *The Troublesome Trucks (The Railway Series, all cause problems for everyone), *Diesel (The Railway Series, both make schemes), *Barnaby Banana (The Garden Gang, both are yellow and naughty), *Peeves (Harry Potter, both are mischievous), *Prince Abdullah (Tintin, both love to play pranks on other people (e.g.: Tintin, Captain Haddock, Mr. Happy)), *Muscle Man (Regular Show, both love to play pranks on people), *Shocky (Flushed Away, both are play pranks), *Mavis (Hotel Transylvania, both laugh), *Star Butterfly (Star Vs. the Forces of Evil, both laugh & are mischievous) *The Thief (The Thief & the Cobbler, both are mischievous) *Betelgeuse (Beetlejuice, both are mischievous, and like to play pranks and tricks on others), *Reg (Noah's Island, both love to play pranks), *Habib (Fat Pizza, both are bad and play pranks on other people, He sometimes wears a yellow jacket), *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes, both are crazy and play tricks on others), *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes, both play tricks on others), *The Gremlin (Looney Tunes, both are mischievous, bad and tricked others), *Screwy Squirrel (MGM cartoons, both are crazy, mischievous, screwy and plays tricks on others), *Woody Woodpecker (Namesake series, both plays tricks on others), *Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls, both are naughty and yellow), *Tricky Dicky (ZZZAP, both play tricks on other people), *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book, both are devious), *The Three Acorns (Everything's Rosie, all four are mischievous), *Peanut Big Top (Lalaloopsy, both are pranksters), *Stingaling the Scorpion (Roald Dahl's Dirty Beasts, both are sneaky and devious), *Pumuckl (Meister Eder und sein Pumuckl, both get up to mischief), *Simba (The Lion King, both are yellow and get up to mischief), *Harvey Kneeslapper (Sesame Street, both are mischievous), *Bingo Beaver (The Get-Along Gang, both are pranksters), *Burnard and Zorch (Mixels, All 3 of them are mischievous), *Gray (The Color Challenge, both do pranks) *Blocky (Battle for Dream Island, both love to play pranks) *DJ, Boost, Snot Rod and Wingo (Cars, all 5 like pulling pranks) *Danny Rebus (The Electric Company, both play pranks) *George Beard and Harold Hutchins (Captain Underpants series, all 3 play pranks) *Black and White Spies (Spy vs Spy; all 3 play pranks) *Goro Majima (Yakuza, both are crazy and have yellow) *Pogo (Oddbods, both have blue and love to play pranks on people) *The Aardvark (Pink Panther and Pals/The Ant and The Aardvark, both play pranks on people and have blue) *The Thief (The Thief & the Cobbler, both are mischievous) *Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog; both can be crazy and they have blue) *Mario (Super Mario; both are crazy sometimes) *Fifi la Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures; both are mischievous sometimes) *Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic the Hedgehog, both can be crazy) *Yoshi (Super Mario, both are crazy sometimes) *Pac-Man (Pac-Man, both are pranksters and yellow) *Kuromi (Sanrio, both are mischievous) *Reggie Mantle (Archie series, both are pranksters and are mischievous) *Frorien (Xenoblade Chronicles 2, both aew mischief) Gallery The Joker.gif|The Joker Thief_and_the_Cobbler_Thief.jpg|The Thief Mannaka bd 1031.png|Kuromi 300px-Iago.png|Iago Tricky Dicky.PNG|Tricky Dicky Troublesome Trucks.jpg|Troublesome Trucks Dennis the Menace.jpg|Dennis the Menace Pumuckl.png|Pumuckl Category:Main series